


Moon Flower

by skyeward



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Until you’re older', she said, or 'Until you master metalbending', and Korra was sick of it. She decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Flower

There were a lot of things Korra liked, but there were almost as many that she didn’t. For example, she didn’t like meditation, and she absolutely hated Lin’s stubborn refusal to do more than chastely kiss her every now and again. _Until you’re older,_ she said, or _until you master metalbending_ , and Korra was sick of it. She decided to do something about it.

She pinned Lin to the wall with the metal cables she’d been training so hard to use and with heartfelt questions: don’t you think I’m pretty? Don’t you want to kiss me? Don’t you want to be with me?

And with every grudging ‘yes’, her cheeks grew warmer and her breath shorter as she moved closer and closer to the captive Chief of Police, until finally she stood on her toes and pressed kisses to those thin lips, over and over. Her heart pounding until she felt near to fainting, she stopped, pressed her lips to Lin’s one more time, and waited, barely breathing, until finally - finally! - pale lips parted under hers and she stole her first proper kiss from the stoic metalbender.

And then Lin turned the tables.

Pinned to the wall with her own cables, Korra gaped up at her would-be lover and struggled fruitlessly - no matter how she trained, she’d never hold the kind of raw affinity for earth and metal that the older woman did. She shivered, unaccountably excited by her sudden helplessness and frustrated by the certainty that Lin would use that same helplessness to escape.

And indeed, Lin took a step back, one hand pressed to her mouth. Her eyes roamed the floor for several long seconds before finally rising to Korra’s face, expression pained and eyes searching. Pale green and liquid blue locked for several silent seconds, and then their mouths were smashing together, teeth clicking and lips bruising. Korra pulled against her restraints with all her strength, but they didn’t budge. Lin’s control was absolute, and Korra shivered again just thinking about it.

Lin pulled away at last, her breathing harsh and loud in the enclosed space, her chest heaving under the thin white fabric of her tank top. She licked a bleeding split in her lower lip absently, the result of that forceful kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” she groaned, looking stricken, “I didn’t mean to-“

“No!” Korra cried out as the metal coils began to loosen around her wrists and ankles. They froze.

“W-what?”

“No,” she repeated, her voice small, “Leave them. Please?”

“Korra, I-“

“Please,” she whined, pulling against her bonds just to feel that little thrill of excitement, “Like this, just…please, Lin!” She begged softly.

“Do you…do you even know what you’re asking for?” This time it was Lin’s voice that was harsh, as she turned away from her captive and began to pace. “Do you even know what this _is_?”

“No, and I don’t care. I like it. I like you, and I just want you to…to touch me already!” A bit of her usual feistiness came into Korra’s voice then, and Lin couldn’t help a small smile. She stepped closer, running one pale finger down the Avatar’s cheek and then down along her neck, where she curled it in a bit to ensure that her fingernail scraped against the smooth skin. Korra’s head fell back and she moaned - the sound sent a bolt of heat straight through the metalbender, and she bit her lip to keep from echoing it.

“Are you sure?” she asked softly, this time as the nails of both hands moved along the tense, hard muscle of the younger girl’s shoulders and arms.

“ _Yes_ ,” Korra ground out demandingly, wiggling as much as her bonds allowed, “Just _touch me_!”

She nearly burst into tears when those strong hands left her arms to cup the sides of her face. Lin’s eyes, intense and piercing, caught hers.

“Korra, listen to me. We…if I do something, if it’s too much or you want to stop or just pause or…or anything, you need to be able to stop me. It’s, it’s called a safeword. Okay?”

The younger girl nodded weakly, trembling all over as she arched towards the warm body before her.

“We’ll use…how about ‘moon flower’?”

Korra laughed, some of the tension draining out of her body at the earnest look on Lin’s face and the sappiness of her suggestion.

“You remember my favorite flower? That’s sweet. Yeah, moon flower. Okay.”

“Are you-“

“If you ask me if I’m sure one more time, I’m going to _kill_ you.”

“Sorry. Okay, where were we?”

And then Lin’s hands were on her, exploring her, nails scraping along her arms, her stomach, her _everywhere_.  Lin’s mouth assisted, with its soft lips and white teeth, but it was Lin’s _power_ that really took her breath away. Her firmness, her control, both with Korra’s body and with the cables that restrained it, that moved it, that…well.

And when hands finally stilled and cables finally lowered her to the floor, where she lay panting and moaning, exhausted and fulfilled, it was Lin’s control that denied her, that gently pushed away her seeking hands.

“Maybe next time,” breathed Lin’s soft voice in the Avatar’s ear as she was carried through the house and tucked into bed, “if you’re very, very good.”

 


End file.
